


【锈湖根源】原作扩写向

by Hrmine



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine
Summary: 尝试填充游戏中没有的细节，描绘一遍完整的故事，持续更新。
Relationships: Albert Vanderboom/Frank Vanderboom, Albert Vanderboom/Ida Vanderboom
Kudos: 1





	【锈湖根源】原作扩写向

**Author's Note:**

> +侧重点主要在于阿尔伯特的线
> 
> +因为是扩写所以添了很多自己的理解，仅代表个人观点

1867年春天，范德伯姆宅。

院落中的树木郁郁葱葱，天色幽幽，细雨绵绵，宅院一片宁静。顺着树梢望去，二楼的房间里，穿红裙的孕妇坐在三张婴儿小床旁，等待服下生产药水。今天是她的生产之日，但是这里没有一群手忙脚乱的亲眷帮忙：法术的力量流淌在范德伯姆每个人的血脉里，玛丽无需担心，每个人要做的只是接受命运的指引。

萨缪尔，爱玛，阿尔伯特，她的孩子们，她心爱的詹姆斯一直盼望的小生命。

新生儿的啼哭如愿响起，分娩轻松得宛如得一场梦境。玛丽把三个婴儿抱进他们柔软的摇床里，拿着奶瓶走到窗边。透过细密的雨幕，春日锈湖如画的美景尽数映进眼底。从这一刻开始，这里不再是孤独的世外桃源，他们会和孩子们一起享受恬静的田园生活，陪伴他们长大成人，看着他们成家立业。然后，参加他们的婚礼，祝福自己的孙儿们。

雨水打湿她的袖口，在奶瓶里蓄积起来。玛丽拧好接满雨水的奶瓶，随后又用另一只来接自己的乳汁。她两只手各拿一个瓶子，走回婴儿床前先抱起其中一个。甘甜的母乳淌进婴儿口中，他的母亲注视着他，目光充满怜爱。

萨缪尔，她的儿子。他一定会像他的父亲，自己深爱的詹姆斯一样，风度翩翩，姻缘美满，生活平淡而幸福。

还有爱玛，三胞胎中唯一的女儿。自然之神的孩子受自然哺育，第一滴雨水沾上嘴唇，滋养女婴柔软的灵魂。世间万物的灵与美将在她眼中无所遁形，与她融为一体。

还有，阿尔伯特——玛丽看了看他，没有伸手去抱。她平等地爱自己的每一个孩子，正因如此她才不忍。青色胎记自男婴额头贯穿到眉心，突兀地阻碍在两眼之间。或许他会和萨缪尔一样，继承詹姆斯英俊的容貌，但旁人的目光对他来说会一样吗，他又要如何接受心上人含情脉脉的凝视？玛丽不忍继续想下去，只是按照那张和生产药一起送来的指引，在奶瓶里接满红酒，把暗红如血的液体喂进阿尔伯特嘴里。

不论是酒还是血，流进他嘴里的都是苦涩辛辣的液体，这是阿尔伯特对世界最早的体会。

在三份相差甚大的苦涩和甜蜜中，婴儿期转瞬即逝。在他们三岁时，詹姆斯·范德伯姆，他们的父亲去世。

1876年春天，范德伯姆宅。

孀居的玛丽分身乏术，詹姆斯的离去让三个孩子成为三个甜蜜的负担，她尽力打理一切，让他们在喊饿时能立刻吃上饭，穿着得体，学习知识和礼仪。孩子们今年九岁，正是开始长高的年纪，玛丽不得不给他们不停地定制新衣服。现下是午后，几个孩子刚刚结束了上午的学习，吃完午饭跑到院子里玩。玛丽闭上眼睛，耳边嬉闹玩耍的声音弱下去。处在失去意识边缘的她仍旧睡不安稳，一件又一件事此起彼伏地冒出来。

爱玛吵着要新蝴蝶结——给了，午饭后亲手系到她头发上了；萨缪尔打碎窗户的弹弓——藏起来了，还教育过了；阿尔伯特昨天也闷闷不乐——已经告诫过另外两个捣蛋鬼不许欺负自己的兄弟了；还有什么……

睡前爱玛好像在和萨缪尔商量着去采蜂蜜。院里那棵树上的蜂窝越长越大，必须要请人摘去了，这实在太过危险。那么就等过几天，这几天先把衣服做完……爱玛是自然的女儿，她去采蜂蜜不会有事吧？

玛丽困倦地揉揉眼睛，放弃午睡从躺椅上起身。她得去看一眼才放心。

靠近大门时，她已经听见了爱玛清脆的笑声，悬着的心也放了下来。自己最近太忙了，或许真的该抽时间陪几个小家伙玩一会儿。她踏上柔软的草坪，看见两个小天使正笑成一团，自己的嘴角也忍不住上扬。

“萨缪尔，爱玛——天哪！阿尔伯特！”

玛丽还没来得及抱抱他们，她下意识回头看向让萨缪尔和爱玛笑逐颜开的对象时才发现一向沉默忧郁的阿尔伯特。这一眼让她的笑意全都凝固，随后扭曲成惊恐。

“快回屋子里！萨缪尔，给妈妈拿一块厚的大毯子来。”

阿尔伯特始终没有看他们任何人，目光不知道在盯远方哪处，凶狠地钉在上面。他脸上淌着血，一直流过嘴角，滑到整齐扣好的衬衫领子上。熨烫妥帖的布料上浸着血污，蜂蜜正黏糊糊地滴在上面，几只蜜蜂就在他肩头嗡嗡地飞着。这几只也算不得什么，比起砸在他头上的整个蜂窝。

一个顶着蜂窝，阴沉地坐在地上的孩子。这在孩童眼里确实是滑稽的笑料。

玛丽把蜂窝帮他摘下来时，阿尔伯特的右半张脸已经被蛰得布满红肿的包。直到这时他好像才突然回过神似的，抬起了眼睛，在泪光中看向焦急的女人。“妈妈……”

他的母亲拉过他的手，带着他步伐飞快地向大门走去。“好了，没事了，快和妈妈回去……你怎么这么不小心？”

“我没有。我只是想要那只蝴蝶，然后……”

“阿尔伯特，你为什么不找爱玛帮忙呢？小动物都喜欢她。”玛丽摇了摇头，叹了口气，“你不能总是这么孤僻，起码不能对他俩也如此，他们是你的兄弟姐妹。”

阿尔伯特仍旧抬着眼睛看自己的母亲。粘腻的蜜流下来蛰得眼睛疼，而他执拗地没有闭眼也没有让眼泪流出来。事实上，从爱玛抱着装蝴蝶的小罐把他推倒在树下，再到萨缪尔找出藏在角落里的弹弓瞄准蜂巢，最后到母亲护着两个孩子先躲开蜂群回屋，阿尔伯特始终没有哭一声。

他已经九岁了，是三个孩子里个子长得最快、书读得最多的那个。他的胎记让他将兴趣放在父亲的书架上，每每和兄妹一起玩时也并不计较他们伤人的玩笑话，气急了就躲回他的书里，研究那些炼金书籍里神秘的符号。昨天下午，母亲还给他单独送了点心，和他说尽管放心去和兄妹相处。他以为自己已经不再站在边缘了，可是此时他的母亲又再次遥远了起来，让他只能仰头看着她，却来不及说话。

、玛丽给医生打完了电话，拿着湿毛巾回来小心地帮他擦脸。萨缪尔和爱玛在客厅里玩，那只蝴蝶轻盈地扇动翅膀，在他们身边飞舞。

阿尔伯特远远看着，医生来疗伤时他仍旧一眼不眨地盯着客厅。蝴蝶时隐时现，始终没有飞回自己身边，接近黄昏时被爱玛装进玻璃罐拿回了卧室。医生剃掉了他半边头发，把藏在头发里红肿的包也都处理好，留下药和他的妈妈道了再见。

不平静的一天结束了。

他躺在床上辗转反侧，蜜蜂留下的包又疼又痒，让他根本睡不着。阿尔伯特看了看时钟，才刚过午夜不久。他轻轻地打开灯，看镜子里的倒影。

突兀的胎记被纱布一并缠起来，可是自己看着却比以往更像个怪物。阿尔伯特忍住撕掉纱布的冲动，摸出一本没读完的书。他不想再看镜子里的自己了。

过了很久，他的书看完了好多册，纱布终于能拆掉了。从医生每次复诊时不自然的神色中阿尔伯特早已预料到，不会有什么好消息等待自己，但镜中的容貌时还是让他愕然：蜂毒留下的红疹密密麻麻布满右半边额头，一直蔓延到头皮，连从前的青色胎记都呈现出紫红色。母亲看向医生，医生也看回去，露出为难的神色：“这孩子伤得实在太重了，还好性命没事，可他的脸——我实在很抱歉。”

母亲黯然，送医生出了家门。阿尔伯特独自坐在椅子上，片刻后伸出手，镜子映着自己摸向头皮，手上传来一阵疙疙瘩瘩的触感。

“Monster.”“Devil！”

阿尔伯特迅速收回手，把镜子扣在桌上。他抬头，看见萨缪尔和爱玛蹲在楼梯上对着自己扮鬼脸。

“你们才是恶魔！”

阿尔伯特“噌”一下站起来，罕见地让椅子和地板摩擦出刺耳声响。他往楼梯口跑过去，萨缪尔和爱玛迅速躲回二楼他们自己的卧室里，只留下声音在过道里。母亲还没有回来，阿尔伯特扶着楼梯扶手，在空荡荡的阶梯上独自听着那些只有从孩子口中才会说出的纯粹的恶意。最后一丝积攒的委屈跟着寂静的房子销声匿迹，有一种愤懑在他心里扭动着拱开土壤。

“我要让你们哭一辈子。”

他突然开口，仰头望向萨缪尔和爱玛的房间，声音异常冷静。


End file.
